1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lasers and, more particularly, to output optical energy distributions of lasers.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of laser systems are present in the prior art. A solid-state laser system generally comprises a laser rod for emitting coherent light and a stimulation source for stimulating the laser rod to emit the coherent light. Flashlamps are typically used as stimulation sources for Erbium laser systems, for example. The flashlamp is driven by a flashlamp current, which comprises a predetermined pulse shape and a predetermined frequency.
The flashlamp current drives the flashlamp at the predetermined frequency, to thereby produce an output flashlamp light distribution having substantially the same frequency as the flashlamp current. This output flashlamp light distribution from the flashlamp drives the laser rod to produce coherent light at substantially the same predetermined frequency as the flashlamp current. The coherent light generated by the laser rod has an output optical energy distribution over time that generally corresponds to the pulse shape of the flashlamp current.
The pulse shape of the output optical energy distribution over time typically comprises a relatively gradually rising energy that ramps up to a maximum energy, and a subsequent decreasing energy over time. The pulse shape of a typical output optical energy distribution can provide a relatively efficient operation of the laser system, which corresponds to a relatively high ratio of average output optical energy to average power inputted into the laser system.
The prior art pulse shape and frequency may be suitable for thermal cutting procedures, for example, where the output optical energy is directed onto a target surface to induce cutting. New cutting procedures, however, do not altogether rely on laser-induced thermal cutting mechanisms. More particularly, a new cutting mechanism directs output optical energy from a laser system into a distribution of atomized fluid particles located in a volume of space just above the target surface. The output optical energy interacts with the atomized fluid particles causing the atomized fluid particles to expand and impart electromagnetically-induced mechanical cutting forces onto the target surface. As a result of the unique interactions of the output optical energy with the atomized fluid particles, typical prior art output optical energy distribution pulse shapes and frequencies have not been especially suited for providing optical electromagnetically-induced mechanical cutting. Specialized output optical energy distributions are required for optimal cutting when the output optical energy is directed into a distribution of atomized fluid particles for effectuating electromagnetically-induced mechanical cutting of the target surface.